It Somehow Spirals into a Mess, Always
by AiryCupcake13
Summary: Once every thousand years, the great winter storm appears. It whisks people away, and they are never seen again. Three young girls are inside their apartment when this terrible storm arrives. Their power goes out and they discover that they are the storms most recent victims, taken away like all the others. But where they awakened was not where they expected to be, at all.
1. Chapter 1

-:- OC list -:-

* * *

OC #01 – Katie Madison; the leader

She is very clever and always earns top grades in all of her classes. A great leader and honest and caring friend, she is full of knowledge and uses that trait well when she helps out with anything. People may think she is overly smart and book-based, but inside, she has a wonderfully colorful spirit and has special interests, hobbies, and talents. She is really admired for both her mature and childish side and are well-loved by all of her friends!

OC #02 – Evelyn White; the follower

She is the quiet and shy girl who usually sits alone under the cherry tree at lunch. She is very sweet once she opens up to certain people and she has a small but very close group of friends. Although she seems rather weak and easy to be bullied on the outside, she can be very strong and has a big heart. People sometimes find it a bit hard to approach her because, out of her shyness, she pushes them away. Once she is known, though, she is a very sweet and caring girl.

OC #03 – Sophia Smith; the dreamer

Always showing up and queer times and places, like a shrine at night, by an alley one quiet afternoon; she makes people very intrigued by her mysterious and hidden personality. She is beautiful but in a most unique and mysterious way, she acts in ways that are not what usual people do in her town. But that's okay, once she is given a mission; she gives her best in her job and is a great person.


	2. Chapter 2

_ This is my new fanfiction, called _It Somehow Spirals into a Mess, Always_. I'm really excited about it, and I want to do my best on it! I'm going to post new chapters as often as possible, which should be about once a week. _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)._

-:- Chapter one -:-

The Winter Storm

* * *

"Katie! We need more popcorn! But hurry, okay? The show is starting soon." A young child with long light-brown hair yells.

"All right, Evelyn, I'm hurrying! Only a few more seconds until it's done!" Thirty seconds later the shrill beeping of a timer going off could be heard. "Yes! It's finished!" A pink-haired girl runs out of the kitchen with a bowl of buttery popcorn in her hands.

In the living room two girls sit in front of a TV, one sitting on the floor wrapped up in a blue blanket, and another with short purple hair sitting on the brown couch. "Hey, Sophia, what're we watching again?" The young girl, Evelyn, asks her purple-haired friend, Sophia.

"We are watching_ Black Butler_ tonight, Eve." Sophia replies, looking on the floor for something. "Ah, here it is. My paper clip." She says, holding up the silver clip.

Katie runs into the living room with the popcorn, and asks, "Did it start yet? What did I miss? How far in is it now?"

"Hey, Kate, it didn't start yet. It's _about _to start." Eve said, grinning. "Can I have some popcorn? Thanks." She asked, grabbing the bowl from Katie.

Katie blinks. "Then why did you…?" "What? Oh, look! The show's starting!" Evelyn shouts excitedly.

The TV flashes as the show starts. "May someone turn it up, Eve?" "Ok, Sophia, now shush." The three girls sit together on the couch, the bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them. A voice begins to speak.

"If you once reject the Faith, you can never pass through the gates of heaven." The voice said.

The screen then showed a young boy covered in a small red blanket. He asked, "Would someone who believes in God summon you?"

The voice laughs. "I'll ask you again: do you wish to make a contract?"

"Don't be tedious! Just execute the contract and grant my wish!" The boy shouts.

White feathers flutter in the air, and – and the power goes out.

"What?! No!" Yelled Katie. "Why?"

Evelyn blinks and sighs. "Oh well… I guess we can watch it later, when the power comes back on." She stands up. "Sophia, can you and Kate go look for flashlights? I'll look for some candles, if the batteries are dead."

"All right, Eve. We will come back soon…" Said Sophia, also getting up. "We shall go look in your bedroom first, Katie."

As the two other girls leave, Eve starts to head to the kitchen when the TV begins to glow. _"Children... You have been chosen, chosen for a mission. Come to this place, help people live again, give them hope for new life… "_

"K-Katie! Sophia! Hurry! Come here!" She screamed, fear written on her face.

The two girls rush back in, and see the TV on, and hear a voice coming from it. "W-What is it? Evelyn, come back here!"

"_You three are the chosen children, chosen to help this world and save your character… Come to this place, for your mission. Help people gain hope, save them, protect them. Come, children! Now is the time to go!"_ The TV flickered, and for a second, they could see a white face. Then all went black.

* * *

Evelyn POV

"…are they, Sebastian? Find out, however you need to."

I faintly hear a voice, and footsteps. I crack open my eyes and see blinding light. "Ah, w-who… who a-are yo-you?" I whisper. _'My throat hurts… Why does my throat hurt so badly?' _

I shakily stand up, but feel suddenly dizzy. "I am the Earl Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive household. Now, tell me: who are you?" A boy with navy blue hair asks me.

"Um, I-I'm Evelyn White, s-sir…" I reply quietly, my throat hurts so badly.

The boy thinks for a moment, and then continues questioning me. "And how did you get onto my grounds? The gates are locked tightly." He asks, looking towards the gates.

"I'I don't know h-how I got in here… I was watching TV with my friends, when we… When we… I-I don't k-know… I'm sorry."

He looks at me, and says, "How can you not know? Have you hit your head?"

I open my mouth to answer, but feel so tired all of a sudden. I feel myself falling, and I close my eyes. I am caught by someone before I fall asleep again.

* * *

Ciel POV

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, young master?"

I turn to look at my butler. "Take the girl and her companions and bring them inside. When they awake, have them come see me. I must know more about them."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

_So, I have a question: Is it good so far? This is my first fanfiction for Kuroshitsuji, so I might accidentally make Ciel and/or Sebastian OOC. Please let me know if something is wrong. _

_ Chapter two should be here in about a week._


	3. Chapter 3

_There is no reason for this being late other than I just didn't do it. But if you really want a reason, I was watching this new anime I found. I'm so sorry; I'll do better next time. I do apologize for the wait._

_ I hope you enjoy!_

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)._

* * *

-:- Chapter two -:-

Chess games

* * *

Katie POV

I open my eyes and sit up. I stretch and yawn, rubbing sleep from my eyes. I look around my room – and realize that this isn't my room. "Wh-what in the world happened? Where am I? Oh! Where's Eve?!"

I jump out of the bed and run to the door. But it opens before I can get to it, and I can see a man. A pale man. _'Who is this? He looks familiar… Oh!' _ "Sebastian!"

Sebastian walks into the room and says, "How do you know who I am, miss? I don't recall giving you my name."

"Um, I-I… uh, you're from… a t-television sh-show. You're not supposed to be real!"

* * *

Sebastian POV

_'A television show? Whatever is that? And what does she mean by 'You're not supposed to be real'? I am very much real.' I wonder what this girl means. _ "What do you mean by that? Never mind that; who are you?"

She replies quietly, "I'm Katie Madison." Then loudly, "Where's Eve at?! Is she okay? Has she been hurt?!" I see she cares for this child, and will need to know how she is.

I put a finger to my chin, and ask, "Does this Eve of yours have the softest long brown hair? And beautiful blue eyes, like a stormy ocean? Does she have flawless pale skin?"

The girl, Katie, looks at me oddly. "Um, yeah, something like that. Have you seen her around? I need to see her, like; right now."

"Yes, I have seen her. But, might I ask what the rush is?" I tilt my head, thinking _'She must be her sister. I will take her to see her Eve, and then to see the young master.'_

"What? Can't you just take me to her?"

I nod my head. "As you wish, Miss White. Follow me."

* * *

Katie POV

_'Sebastian… How is this even possible? Well, I must _not_ give any, and I repeat any, information to Ciel. Or anyone.'_

"Um, Sebastian?"

He doesn't turn around as he asks, "Yes, Miss White?"

"Did you see another girl, about fifteen years old, with purple hair?"

We stop in front of a door. "We're here, Miss White."

I open the door and run in the room. I see Evelyn, at a desk, drawing a picture. "Oh my gosh! Evelyn! Are you okay? Are you hurt?! Show me where it hurts!"

* * *

Evelyn POV

I stand up and run to Katie. "Oh! Kate, I missed you! And where's Sophia?"

Katie replies, "Um, I don't know. Do you think she's okay? Hey, Sebastian. Where's my other friend? You know, purple hair?"

"Oh yes, the other girl. She awoke quite a while ago. She has odd hair. And so do you; yours is pink. Is it natural?" I see a man, with a black butler outfit. He's Sebastian?

Katie blinks, wondering where this is going. "Yeah, Sophia's is natural. Mine is dyed. It's supposed to be, um, blonde."

"Um, mister Sebastian, sir? Can we go see Sophia now?" I ask, quietly. I don't like this man. I get a bad feeling from him.

"Of course. Please follow me; Miss Madison, Miss White."

* * *

Sophia POV

When I opened my eyes, I saw a cream-colored ceiling. _'Hmm… Cream-colored, like Evelyn's bedroom.' _"I wonder where I could be… Not my Sophia's bedroom. Not Katie's bedroom. But not Evelyn's bedroom either."

I sat up and smoothed out my dress, and then went to a window. I look out and see a well-kept lawn, with dark green trees and bushes. White roses. And a blue sky.

The door opens, a few minutes later. I see Katie, and Evelyn… and Sebastian. "Sophia! Hey, are you hungry? Mister Sebastian got us some scones and fruit in the kitchen." Evelyn asked.

"Hey, Sophia! Let's go eat, I'm starving." Katie said.

Sebastian was waiting at the door. I said in a whisper, "Sebastian. Hello. What are you doing there?"

"Miss Smith, Miss Madison, Miss White; please follow me. We must go see the young master now."

* * *

Ciel POV

_'Who are they? How did they get here? And what were those clothes they are wearing? They are showing _way_ too much skin! It is improper for young women to be dressed as such.' _I was deep in thought, thinking about those girls.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. "Come in."

The door opens, and my loyal butler comes in, followed by the three girls. "Young master, here are your guests."

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Sebastian." I gesture for them to sit. "Now, I would like to know your names. I am-"

"Ciel Phantomhive! I know you. We all do." The girl with cotton-candy-colored hair exclaims.

I blink, confused. _'Did Sebastian tell them my name?' _"Well, tell me your names. It would only be fair."

"I-I'm Evelyn White, b-but you can call me Eve, i-if you want."

"I'm Katie Madison. Or you can call me Kate."

"I am Sophia Smith. I do not have a nickname."

* * *

Evelyn POV

_'He's cute. U-Uh! I mean, he looks nice and stuff, but, er…' _ "Hey, u-um, Ciel?" I ask.

"Yes, Miss White?"

"Can I, um… Can I play ch-chess with you?"

* * *

Ciel POV

"Chess? You can play with Sebastian or someone else. I'm busy." I reply.

The pink-haired girl laughs. "What, scared that she'll beat you? My Eve is the best ever! She's beaten world champions back home."

I glare at her. "Fine. I will see if she's as good as you say. Sebastian! Get out the chessboard."

"Yes, young master."

When the chessboard is out, I begin setting it up. "You will be white, I am black."

"O-Okay."

The board is set. White goes first. "Done. You move first."

She looks at me, and says, "I k-know. Let me think."

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

(Still Ciel POV)

"Wh-What! I never lose. How did you do that?" I don't believe it! I've been beaten. She is wonderful at chess.

"A-Ah, I'm s-sorry! I d-don't know what I d-did!"

_'She and her friends could prove useful. I'll let them stay.'_

"How about this: since you beat me, I will allow you and your friends to stay at my manor as guests."

* * *

Sebastian POV

* * *

'_How interesting. Three time-traveling girls, staying at the manor. What knowledge do they hold? I will find out everything.'_

_So, there's chapter two! I'm trying to do my best on this; I really hope you like it. I'm going to work on chapter three right after I post this._

_Chapter three will be here in less than a week. Three or four days, maybe even two days!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter three is here! But I didn't write this chapter; I had my friend do it._

_ I want to say thank you for all the reviews I've been getting. I feel so glad every time I read them, and I feel so proud of myself; all the reviews I've gotten say my story is so good! Thank you all so much!_

_ Enjoy the chapter!_

_ Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)._

* * *

-:- Chapter three -:-

New clothes

* * *

Sebastian POV

I knock on the door to the girls' bedroom. "Time to wake up; it is well past breakfast time." They all insisted on sleeping together, so I had to only go to this one room to get wake them.

"Hello? I am coming in if you do not reply." No answer. "Very well then, I am entering."

When I go in, I see all three of the girls asleep in bed, covered up in their blankets. The curtains are closed, making the room darker than the hallways. I walk over to the curtains and open them. Blinding sunlight pours into the room, and Miss Madison mumbles, "Turn off the sun…"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. Now; it is past time for you three to wake up."

* * *

Katie POV

I open my eyes and sit up in the bed. "Good morning, Sebastian." I get stand up on the soft carpeted floor and run my fingers through my hair.

I turn to Sebastian and see him standing there with his mouth slightly open. "What? Is there something on my face?" I ask. "M-Miss Madison! What are you wearing?! That is most inappropriate!" Sebastian exclaims, with just the faintest hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, this? My pajamas. What else would I wear to bed?" I say, grinning. I had taken off my skinny jeans before I went to sleep, so I'm wearing only my green and white shirt from yesterday; and it goes to my mid-thigh.

I stretch my arms, making the dress go higher up my legs. "What are you doing?" Sebastian asks, blushing even more. "What do you mean? I'm doing my daily morning exercises."

"Get dressed at once! You cannot wear such things! That dress shows far too much skin." He orders.

"Okay." I grin, unzipping my shirt slowly. I see Sebastian's face turn bright red at my actions.

* * *

Sebastian POV

"Miss Madison, stop that now! Your behavior is horribly inappropriate!" I feel my cheeks heat up as I watch her begin to take off her dress.

"Stop what?"

I glare at her, daring her to continue; but she doesn't stop. I turn around and exit the room, slamming the door. I hear laughter from the room as I walk away. "Stupid girl…"

* * *

Evelyn POV

"What? Katie, what is it?" I wake up to hear Katie's loud laughter.

"Oh, nothing. I just remembered the funniest joke ever." She giggles.

I blink. She woke me up just because of a joke? "What joke was it?" I ask, slightly upset that I got woken up from my sleep.

"Little April was not the best student in Sunday school. Usually she slept through the class. One day the teacher called on her while she was napping, 'Tell me, April, who created the universe?' When April didn't stir, little Johnny, a boy seated in the chair behind her, took a pin and jabbed her in the rear. 'GOD ALMIGHTY!' shouted April and the teacher said, 'Very good' and April fell back asleep. A while later the teacher asked April, 'Who is our Lord and Savior?' but April didn't even stir from her slumber. Once again, Johnny came to the rescue and stuck her again. 'JESUS CHRIST!" shouted April and the teacher said, 'Very good,' and April fell back to sleep. Then the teacher asked April a third question. 'What did Eve say to Adam after she had her twenty-third child?' And again, Johnny jabbed her with the pin. This time April jumped up and shouted, 'IF YOU STICK THAT DAMN THING IN ME ONE MORE TIME, I'LL BREAK IT IN HALF AND STICK IT UP YOUR ASS!' The Teacher fainted."

"I don't get it."

"…Okay. You don't have to."

* * *

_Hi! I'm Alex's friend, Hero (That's not my real name.)! I wrote this for Alex because Alex caught a cold and wasn't feeling very well…_

_ So was this chapter good? Or was it really bad? Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, this is me; Alex! I caught a small cold (It wasn't even a cold! Just a sore throat and a few sneezes) and my mom wouldn't let me write, so I had my best friend, Hero, write the last chapter for me. I'm feeling better now, so I'm writing chapter four!_

_ I hope you all are enjoying my story; I'm trying to do my very, very best!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)._

* * *

-:-Chapter four-:-

Proper Ladies

* * *

Sophia POV

Today is our fifth day in the Phantomhive manor, and Sebastian tells me that Katie, Evelyn, and I shall need new clothes.

"Why do we need to wear dresses?! We're perfectly fine with our own clothes." That was Katie, complaining about getting a dress.

"But Katie, you'll look so pretty. I'm getting new dresses too, and so is Sophia." Evelyn smiled. "You can get a red dress. R-Right, Sebastian?"

Sebastian nodded from where he stood. "Of course, Miss White. Any color you wish, Miss Madison."

I stand up from my chair in front of the window and go to Sebastian. I stop in front of him and ask, "May I have a blue one? Blue is so pretty… Like the sky and the ocean…"

He looks down at me. "You may get whatever color you desire, Miss Smith. Young master is paying for you three to all get a new set of outfits appropriate for this time."

"Oh! Really?" Evelyn exclaimed, smiling. "Then I want a yellow a-and orange one."

* * *

Katie POV

"No, I won't wear a dress! I refuse!" I shout. Dresses in this time are horribly heavy, itchy and hot. Not to mention the fact that I'll need to wear a corset with most of them.

Sebastian puts a hand to his face and sighs. "I do apologize, Miss Madison, but the young master says if you are to stay here you must look and act like a proper lady."

I glare at him. I need to stay at the manor, to help Ciel with whatever we were sent here for. "All right; fine. I'll wear you're stupid dresses, as long as you don't make me wear a corset."

"I'm sorry, but it is necessary to wear a corset. I will tie it loose, though."

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

Evelyn POV

_'We ordered our dresses! I can't wait until they get here. One whole week, then they get here!' _I think happily. "H-Hey, Sebastian. Why do I h-have to wear this d-dress? It's all itchy and h-hot…" The dress I'm wearing now is a knee-length green dress borrowed from someone named Elizabeth. She said she didn't like it, and that I could have it because she's only worn it once.

"You must wear an appropriate outfit for this time, as you would stand out if you wore your old clothes." Sebastian explained. "We do not wish to attract attention to you three."

Katie looked at Sebastian, confused. "What would happen if we attracted attention?" She was wearing a pale blue and black dress going to her mid-thigh, also borrowed, but not from Elizabeth.

"The young master has many enemies, and they would do anything to hurt him. They would kidnap you and leave a ransom note or something of that sort. Young master would come looking for you three," Sebastian explained, walking across the street. "as he's become quite fond of you all. He does not wish for you to get injured."

* * *

Katie POV

I smile and say, "Well then, we'll do our best to stay out of trouble! But no promises, though…"

"We are here, my ladies."

Sophia trips on a loose stone as Sebastian turns around. He catches her before she can hit the ground, but her pale lavender dress is ripped. "Oh. I am sorry, Sebastian. Look. The dress is ripped. See?"

"Yes, Miss Smith. But it no matter; I will repair it as soon as we return to the manor."

_'Oh no! That dress was so pretty…' _"Yeah, Sophia, he'll fix it. After all, what kind of Phantomhive butler would he be if he couldn't do that much?"

* * *

Evelyn POV

"Uh, i-isn't it the seamstress job t-to do repairs on gowns a-and stuff? Not the butlers'?" (A/N: Evelyn hasn't watched the anime or read the manga yet, so she doesn't know about Sebastian being a demon.)

I ask, confused. _'A butlers' job isn't sewing.'_

* * *

Sophia POV

"Are you all right, Miss Sophia?" Sebastian questioned me.

I nod my head, arranging my dress; trying to hide the rip. "Yes, Sebastian. I am fine."

He let go of my hand and opened the carriage door, and helped the three of us inside. "We will arrive at Phantomhive manor shortly, my ladies."

* * *

-Time skip-

* * *

(Still Sophia POV)

We arrive thirty minutes later. We all go inside the manor while Sebastian puts the horses in the stables. After he's done, he tells me to take off my dress. "I must sew the rip, Miss Smith."

"Yes, Sebastian," I say, going into my room. "Wait, okay?"

I close the door and lock it, then begin to remove my dress. After a minute I come back out, wearing the outfit I arrived in. A white, knee-length summer dress and black sandals. "Here you are, Sebastian."

"Ah, thank you, Miss Sophia. It will be mended shortly." He says, bowing a little.

I tell him, "Oh, no. Please take all the time you need." I don't want Sebastian to finish it quickly. I have something I need to do.

He looks at me, smiling. "Thank you, Miss Sophia."

* * *

Sebastian POV

_'That girl is up to something… But I can't find out what. If she hurts my master I shall have to kill her out. Ciel may trust them, but I do not.'_

* * *

_ So, chapter four is done now! Hope you liked it._

_ I don't know when chapter five will be done. I have lots of stuff to do this week. So maybe next week it'll be done and posted. I will try to have it up sooner._


End file.
